


It Takes Two

by CluckCluck



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dance-Fight training, Gen, Modern Ragar AU, Rai literally dances on them, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluckCluck/pseuds/CluckCluck
Summary: Frankenstein is swamped with work and the trio have no one to help them train, so they decide to ask Raizel for some help. During their sessions they begin to learn more about their mysterious protector.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything this is going to be a Raizel centric fic the first chapter is just a prolouge filled with Trio antics.  
> (and eventually i'm going to magic raizel's brother back to life)
> 
> Also thanks to ankesenpaaten for helping me fix my god awful spelling

Chapter one

M21 knew that they couldn't last much longer. He didn't know how long it would take for them to get to this point but he  
thought they would last longer than two months.

It had been about two months since Frankenstein had locked himself in his office. After the previous months being filled with Union activity and KSA requests, the house of the Noblesse didn't have much time to deal with anything concerning themselves, so when Frankenstein found himself confronted with a mountain of paperwork, he wasn't too surprised. 

Before he resolved himself to tackle the work with the ferocity of a knight going to fight a dragon, he said, "I'll only be leaving this room to attend to Master and/or if the world ends. So keep the house spotless, don't disturb me or Master and don't die."

And with that, the door locked and they were left standing (awkwardly) in the middle of the hall.

Tao, of course, spoke up first, "Welp, I guess I should start checking up on the school. What are you guys gonna do?"

Seira answered, "We should report back to the Lord and Sir Gejutel about what has been happening these last few months."

Regis nodded in agreement. "We need to make sure that the rest of Lukedonia is caught up with the status of the Union."

"While you're there take some time to relax as well," replied Takeo. It was then that M21 truly took into account the weariness of the group. Even though the nobles still maintained their usual elegance, they too gave off an air of exhaustion.

Seira smiled softly at the comment. "We'll try".

The next day, Seira and Regis returned to Lukedonia. And the trio was left alone to their own devices.

They thought to themselves, "Well, it's probably going to be boring around here for a while. At least we'll be busy with the school."

\----

Because of all the chaos of the past few months, the residents of Frankenstein's house were almost caught off guard when school was let out for summer vacation. Meaning that besides daily patrols, cleaning, and maintaining the house, M21, Takeo and Tao had nothing of value to do.

When their schedules suddenly became more open, they thought nothing of it. M21 and Takeo saw it as more time to train and Tao took this time to upgrade their systems with his new found control over their currently occupied boss's bank account. 

Yeah. Nothing was wrong with a bit of free time. They could use this time to grow stronger as a team.

\----

Wrong. They were so wrong.

By the end of second week, you would've thought a curse was cast over the house with how much gloom followed the three comrades.

Frankenstein still wasn't done with his clash against the seemingly regenerating pile of paperwork, so even when they saw him when he came out to refill Sir Raizel's tea or subtly check to make sure they were still alive, he didn't give them any new orders or train with them. So they couldn't progress far in their training, or do anything that could.

Without Regis there to argue with them or Seira to cook or provide any type of insight to a conversation, the house remained silent save for the ticking of the clock. So they couldn't find comfort in good food with the boss and Seira out of commision, or with any banter to lessen the blow of not being able to do anything.

M21 felt like he was slowly becoming dust due to the amount of added time spent doing nothing. Even he knew that training with the same person forever wouldn't help him progress and that he still needed rest. But he couldn't just sit and stare at the walls, or count how many sips Raizel was at with his latest cup of tea.

Takeo and Tao weren't faring any better. At first, Takeo felt like he was improving somewhat in his training sessions with M21, but even that progress grew stagnant. Eventually, even Tao grew weary of his computers after everything was updated. He even had the time to develop a code that could update everything by itself. Needless to say, he started joining the training  
sessions more often. But even the added partner to the training didn't help when they began to memorize one another's moves. At this point the three had devolved their training into an organized routine devoid of any excitement or higher value.

In the deepest part of their hearts, they hoped for a little chaos in the quiet, peaceful lives they once dreamed of having.

\----

By the fifth week, that prayer for chaos turned into a heartfelt longing.

They had made no progress with their training, patrols were still quiet and all the kids were busy with family trips or work, so there was no chance of them being kidnapped by the Union. (Not that they hoped for that).

It was during this time Ragar decided to stop by and bring their thoughts to a halt. This was their chance, they thought.

Ragar was one of the original clan leaders and he had sparred with Frankenstein, so he was definitely strong, wise and had a lot of experience. If anyone could help them, it would be him.

But he usually spent his time around the house, or assisting Sir Raizel, so they would have to work fast to get him to agree to work with them before he got back to his normal antics.

Tao decided to greet him with the proposal first, and Takeo and M21 let him. When it came to conversations, Tao could handle anyone, so they chose to have faith in their companion and sit this one out.

"Sir Ragar," he started with a gleeful smile, "How's it going? You've returned here sooner than we've expected."

Before even acknowledging Tao, Ragar respectfully bowed to Raizel. Raizel acknowledged him with a nod.

Turning now to Tao he said, "Yes. Everything back in Lukedonia has been settled on my end. Seira and Regis have chosen to back for a while and train, for now."

While M21 and Takeo seethed in the back with jealousy, Tao continued forward towards their goal. "Well, that's good for them. We have actually been sparring more to keep our strength up as well. Say, how long are you planning to stay for?"

Nice one Tao, thought Takeo, casually bringing up training, and changing the subject.

Ragar could sense the out of place tension in the room surrounding their conversation, but nothing seemed amiss so he paid it no mind, but he was rather confused about this question. "I was planning on living here as I had been doing, Tao. Why?"

The tension in the room thickened as Tao realized his mistake. "No reason, haha. I was just wondering if anything else came up. Haha." On the outside he may have been laughing but internally he was sweating bullets.

Ragar narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely wrong with these three, but he couldn't figure it out. Frankenstein might be able to tell him what was tormenting the group. He began to look around the room. "Where's Frankenstein?"

Tao thought the question was harmless so he answered simply, "Because of all the Union activity he's been locked in his room doing paperwork." Tao realized he could use this as a transition to his request,"Since he's cooped himself up in there we haven't  
the chance to properly trai-"

Ragar interrupted, "How long ago was this?". Knowing how Frankenstein got when paperwork began to pile up….. If this was anything like the last time, he thought.

At this point, Takeo and M21 realized where this conversation might be headed, and it definitely wasn't toward helping them. They desperately tried to signal Tao that he needed a new strategy, but he didn't skip a beat and answered,"He's been in there about five weeks now, but he comes out every now and then t-"

The moment he heard five weeks, Ragar had already started walking toward Frankenstein's room. And that's when it dawned on Tao. Ragar is the one that Frankenstein always relies on when work begins to overwhelm him, so he was definitely not coming out of that room until Frankenstein did.

But on the bright side, Frankenstein had an extra pair of hands now, so maybe he would finish faster.

This bit of hope was crushed when they heard Frankenstein screaming, "RAGAR! Thank god, HELP ME! iT KeEPs rEGEnErATInG!"

"I'm here to help."

They all sighed in defeat and thought to themselves, 'We get that that was selfish but can't we get a break?'

Meanwhile, Raizel was calmly watching the chaos and enjoying his tea.

-M21-

I wouldn't have believed it if someone said it would only take two months for us to peak like this.

I blame Frankenstein for this, he thought irritably. Being exposed to his chaotic nature for so long must have warped us to need more difficult fights.

He was currently resting on the couch in the main living room with Raizel, after his daily training with Takeo and Tao and their speedrun challenge to clean the house to add try add something to the morning.

Raizel, who was comfortably enjoying his tea, didn't seem to be paying much attention to the suffering trio during this time.

Sip six, counted M21 in the back of his head. 'There has to be someone who can train us around here.' He shifted from his spot on the couch and began pacing.

Sip seven.

'Muzuka? Nah, he has work to do with his clan, so that means Lunark and Kentas are also out. Plus I think he might accidently be more cruel than Frankenstein because of his regeneration. He might forget we can't heal as fast.'

Sip eight.

'Any noble is out of the question on account of their issues and personal training. Plus, not many of them have the experience or would be willing to train us.'

Sip nine.

At this point, his pacing had begun to pick up and he was practically pulling out his hair while trying to think of someone. Anyone who was free, anyone who could train them in a way suited to their level, anyone who had the experience and would actually want to train them.  
M21 practically scoffed at the thought. Who from any of those clans would soften their pride to train three Union experiments? Like anyone besides Frankenstein would stomach that.

Sip ten. Oh, Sir Raizel should be wanting another cup soon.

M21 paused on his way to the kettle. 

'Wait a sec. Sir Raizel. It's been so obvious. He could train us. He's been alive even longer than Frankenstein, and being wise and fighting are basically his job,' he mused in his excitement about possibly finding a new mentor. He looked toward him for a moment, before realizing he was waiting for something and remembered his previous actions were set toward refilling his cup.

He finished his task and went to find the rest of his crew. He had a feeling they would want to be let in on his plan.

He was so excited and left so quickly he didn't notice Raizel's look of confused amusement at the scene just before him.

\----

It only occured to M21 after meeting with Takeo and Tao that things stood to prevent Sir Raizel from helping them.

Number one: While Raizel most likely wouldn't mind helping them, Frankenstein definitely would.

"If he even steps in the training room, I'm 99% sure we will not be stepping out," Tao said with more certainty than anything he had ever said before.

Number two: We're not entirely sure if Raizel could fight without his powers.

"He's more like a area of effect enemy or an immoble assist NPC."

"Yeah. He usually stands in one spot and supports from long distances," added Takeo.

M21 nodded. They rarely saw Raizel actually move in a fight, and when he did fight, it was mostly with his energy and shields. Which didn't really show much technique.

Finally, number three: We don't want him to waste his life to train us..

M21 thought for a minute. "OK. What if we just ask him for tips instead of actual battle training?"

"How would that help? It's the lack of activity that got us here," questioned Takeo.

"No, it's more likely our lack of direction," Tao added. "We just wanted to get stronger, but didn't think about how. Maybe if we could get something to work towards or something specific to improve on, we can strengthen that and go on from there."

"Yeah, that also it's the option least likely to get ourselves killed," M21 stated. Tao and Takeo nodded in agreement. 

"I mean, he still has to actually agree first, but is this the plan?"

No one brought up any more arguments, so that settled it. 

All that was left was to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel discovers a wonderful distraction while waiting for the trio to get it together.

After all the chaos that came with previous months, Raizel was happy to regain the calm normalcy that came with his new life. He looked forward to being able to go back to school more than once or twice every few weeks and spending time with the children at school again.

Until he found out about summer vacation.

He didn't know that human children had a season just to recuperate from learning. Though he guess he could understand when they had classes like math. 

This was a great opportunity to improve his skills at video games (or "get good" like Shinwoo said) now that everyday was free. He would have lots of time to play with them and relax with his family.

As he was walking home with his usual group Raizel softly smiled to himself and thought, 'This is going to be a noisy vacation'.

\----

It was surprisingly quiet.

Raizel didn't think about the plans his friends might have for this holiday, so with the young clan leaders at home, Frankenstein sequestered in his room and the trio disappearing periodically to busy themselves he was mostly alone.

Raizel was only sure to see everyone at dinner, but even then they all quickly left to return to their previous activities. Except for M21. At times he would just wander the house doing random chores or rest near him, but he was otherwise absent from Raizel's presence.

As he had found himself with more time to himself and nothing to do he looked to the advice of his friends for guidance. 

'I believe Shinwoo said, "When all else fails or there's nothing else to do, never fear. Just go to YouTube".'

Raizel decided to go to his room so he could enjoy his video viewing. He took interest in animated story-time videos and relaxing yoga videos. After breakfast, he would go to his room and begin his little binge. He found listening to a story from someone's life or stretching, even though it was easy for him, relaxing. 

Eventually music and dance choreography videos began to appear in his recommended list. It filled him with nostalgia.

'I remember when such movements were used to train for battles, and now they use it as a form of expression. How times have changed." He began to think wistfully, "He would've loved these".

So along with his routine of yoga and stories he began to practice dancing, which he greatly enjoyed. Besides he had to do something to keep his body trained. With how he was being spoiled he could become unable to move at all.

A few weeks into his vacation and he has made a relaxing routine for himself despite the increasing tensions within his household.

'When Frankenstein finishes I wonder if he would join me?', he mused after Frankenstein made his daily pot of tea.

'He does deserve a break.' 

\----

Raizel began to notice M21, Takeo and Tao looking more tense as time went on. Out of all of them, Tao looking tense worried Raizel. He noticed they were especially tense when Ragar came home. They seemed to be planning something, but he didn't want intrude just yet.

'If they need my help they will ask. I hope. They have begun to take after Frankenstein more and more', he sighed.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Ragar rush off in the direction of Frankenstein's room. When he heard Frankenstein screaming, "RAGAR! Thank god, HELP ME! IT KeEPs rEGEnErATInG!", Raizel almost laughed a bit.

'Well if they are becoming like Frankenstein at least that means they'll have people supporting each of them. Whether it be each other or us', he thought to himself happily unaware of the gloom of the defeated humans in the room.

As Raizel finished his tea his mind drifted toward what new dance he would practice today.

\----

'Enough is enough', Raizel thought. It has been almost two months and the trio's mood hadn't improved at all. In fact it seemed to be getting worse. In his concern he began to focus some of his energy on the group to see if he could get a sense for what their problem was. 

When he located the source of his worry and their concern Raizel almost chuckled. They were releasing such troubled energy because they frustrated they couldn't progress in any more training sessions. Even now they wanted to get stronger to protect each other and himself but because they couldn't figure out how and had nothing to do to release their anxieties on the matter they reacted by childishly stressing over the issue.

'They really were beginning to take after Frankenstein', Raizel thought, 'Always struggling to improve and if he's not doing that he's keeping himself busy lest he becomes agitated'. That thought made Raizel sigh as he remembered the time Frankenstein had perfectly cleaned the entire mansion. Within a week of having nothing to do but lightly dust devised a cruel cleaning game for himself that torment the other clan leaders.

Once again nostalgia washed over him as he took in their emotions and thinking back to Frankenstein's antics caused him look back farther on a precious time in his life. His band of knights and their quest for strength reminded him of him and his brother's drive that in their youth pushed them to get stronger for each other.

'We tried everything we could and pushed every limit just to get a step closer to our full potential'. He thought fondly as he took another sip of his tea.

'With Frankenstein's tutelage they will certainly make it far, and if they asked I certainly wouldn't mind helping.' Raizel mused to himself. 'They will become even greater'. Under his tea cup, he smiled softly.

At the same time, on the couch adjacent to Raizel, M21 was forming his master plan.

\----

It was 9:30. Breakfast was over and everyone had begun their daily tasks and routines. Raizel was already in his room queuing up his yoga warm up video before he tried out the new dance routine the day before.

He instantly changed into new outfit that he concluded from the videos he frequented as to proper attire to engage the activity. He started following the instructor and her movements. They were moderately easy and he found himself easing himself into the flow of the vinyasa and releasing the built up tensions in his body.

As he was transitioning to the next position, Raizel heard a knock on his door.

\----  
-Takeo-

We decided to ask Sir Raizel about training us as soon as possible. We didn't want to wait for Boss to come of his room and stop us or for the summer to end and we get no other chance to ask.

We noticed pretty early on that he began spending more time in his room after we started going off to train more. It made me feel bad to think he isolated himself in his room, probably staring out of his window, because nobody was around most of the time to keep him company.

When we got to his door of course Tao, and his whimsical self, took the lead and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" 

Now I'd like to think I can't be surprised easily. I mean I've been on a team with Tao for how many years now? I've seen the boss surpass human limits in almost every field how many times by this point? M21's plan to ask Raizel to take over teaching our training sessions was sudden but not unexpected or surprising because it made sense. The fact we all agreed to it is proof of that.

However if there is anything that will ever take the cake over Tao's foolishness or Frankenstein's madness, it is walking in on an all powerful being that can control the very air in my lungs doing some insane yoga split while watching YouTube.

I didn't even need to look at the others to know they were just as lost as me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of the pose I can imagine him doing:  
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/attractive-young-man-practicing-advanced-yoga-white-backgroun-attractive-young-man-practicing-advanced-yoga-white-background-126305357.jpg
> 
> Training is about to commence >:)


End file.
